


The nights are like fall

by marginalia



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Community: contrelamontre, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-05
Updated: 2004-01-05
Packaged: 2018-10-07 15:39:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10363848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia
Summary: Contrelamontre non-song!fic challenge. "Fall Stories", by Girlyman.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Contrelamontre non-song!fic challenge. "Fall Stories", by Girlyman.

Later Dom would say that he had just been looking for the washroom. Not looking for an escape from the stale bar air and the light of Billy's smile directed at another.

When he opened the door and found stairs he didn't think. He just climbed until he arrived at the door. At the roof, its promise of fresh air a godsend. He stood in the crisp air on the roof, underneath the lines of planes.

He stepped towards the edge, then rubbed his eyes, sparking all red and green. He sat down with his back against the low wall and his knees pulled tight to his chest.

When Billy found him there, he opted for playing it cool. "I got lost", he said. Billy helped him up, slung an arm around his shoulder. In the shadows Billy's eyes glittered unreadable, the unbroken surface of the water.

"Let's go," Billy said, and they went. Billy drove, too quiet, and Dom kept glancing in the back seat through the rearview, dreaming ghosts or angels following, dust in the corner of his eye. The world closed in around him, everything was so small, it felt like a tunnel and the lights ahead rushed towards them like a train.

 _Tell me your stories_ , he wanted to say. _Make me remember who I am. Who we are._ He forced the conversation for the first time in their history, fearful of the sound of Billy's voice when he stopped talking.

Outside of Dom's place, Billy stopped the car and hugged him awkwardly, one-armed. _Just turn around and let me,_ Dom thought. _Just turn around, it would be so easy. So right._

The days were still summer but the nights were like fall, and Dom fell asleep alone between cool sheets, arms tight around his torso. Breathing.


End file.
